


The Regulars

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flowers, Mike Zacharius owns a Flower Shop, Violets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Ymir buys flowers every Wednesday and the girl working the shop has definitely noticed.





	The Regulars

There’s a shop on Ymir’s commute with the words  **Zacharius Flowers** painted onto the front window. 

Last week, Ymir was visiting the shop to grab some forget-me-nots. The week before that, it was a small cactus. On the very first day, it was a few hydrangeas and a vase to keep them in. 

This week it’s violets, a small bouquet that Ymir can easily sneak home without suspicion. 

Evidently, Ymir’s home is starting to get filled with much more flowers than necessary. But there is a good reason as to why she’s been picking up flowers on every Wednesday afternoon. Although it’s not just because they have a habit of keeping the place lively. 

The girl working the shop makes some casual conversation as Ymir looks at the small bouquet in her hands. She wonders how long they will last even if she puts them in water the second she gets home. 

Ymir knows the girl’s name by now, she read it off the girl’s apron on the very first day. However, Ymir isn’t sure if they’re close enough for her to actually say it yet. 

But yet, she turns towards the shop’s counter and listens to the girl apparently named Historia speak.

“The original owner opened this place decades ago,” Historia recalls. At the moment, she’s stepping out of the shop’s refrigerator and sliding the door shut. “He’s retired now.” 

Ymir gets to the counter just as Historia steps behind it. She drags a stool across the floor and stands on it in order to be at level with the counter. Once she’s up, she starts curling ribbon with a pair of scissors. 

“Anyway, he ran this place with his son for a while. When it was time for him to go, he just handed the shop down,” Historia concludes. The glasses in her face start to slip down her nose. On instinct, she reaches upwards to push them back in their place with her finger. 

“Doesn’t seem like the worst thing to be handed down to you,” Ymir admits, shrugging. “Some people get strange family heirlooms, this Zacharius guy gets a flower shop. It’s a pretty good deal.”

Even at the counter, Ymir takes in the appearance of the shop. Nothing ever seems to be in the same place as it was the week before. Nonetheless, it always feels like a ridiculously small shop filled with more flowers than a ridiculously small shop should allow. 

“It’s a great deal,” Historia agrees. 

When Ymir places the bouquet of violets on the counter, Historia stops curling ribbon and starts pressing buttons on the cash register.

“How’d you get to working here though?” Ymir asks curiously. 

There is a lot to take in when Historia’s performing menial tasks – her red spectacles that always slip downwards, her blue eyes, the golden hue of her hair tied back. 

That is, there’s a lot to take in according to Ymir. 

Historia shrugs as she presses various buttons on the register, “The owner lives in my building. My best guess is that he gave me the job to keep me out of trouble.” She looks back up to Ymir and pushes her drooping glasses up the bridge of her nose. “It’s probably better if I’m spending time here than anywhere else.”

“I know what you mean,” Ymir says, nodding. “It’s good when people give back to the troubled youths of the city.” 

Historia grumbles and lets out a sigh, “I’m not a troubled youth… I think.” 

“Oh, does your parole officer need to be here for you to legally say anything?” Ymir jokes, chuckling amusement. When her laughter dies down in a few seconds, she refocuses on Historia and gets a little more serious, “Sorry, I’m just joshing you.” 

“I figured that,” Historia agrees. 

“Besides, most troubled youths I know don’t go around rocking Versace frames,” Ymir comments, showing another smirk. 

Immediately, Historia reaches up to touch the glasses on her face, seemingly in an attempt to hide them under her hand. 

Ymir shakes her head and chuckles, “Hey, don’t worry, I’m just poking fun. They look good on you anyway.” 

The compliment seems to hit Historia at a certain angle. She looks a little taken aback at first, but in a few seconds, Ymir starts to notice a small smile forming on her face. 

“Thank you,” Historia says, clearly touched. 

Ymir grins, “You’re welcome.” 

“That’ll be 8.50, by the way,” Historia brings up. 

Ymir is broken out of her thoughts for a brief moment, “Hm?”

“The flowers,” Historia reminds. She motions down to the bouquet violets and suddenly Ymir remembers the reason she came up to the counter in the first place. 

“Oh, the flowers. Right. My bad,” Ymir mutters. She digs into her pockets and pays in exact change, using both bills and coins. She quickly hands Historia the money and takes the bouquet in her free hand. 

“So far, it’s been a cactus, forget-me-nots, hydrangeas, and now it’s violets,” Historia notes as she puts the money into the cash register. She nods to herself, “Wonder what it’s gonna be next week.” 

Ymir looks amused as she holds her violets close to her, “You remember every flower I’ve bought from here?” 

“It’s a habit of mine. I tend to remember the regulars,” Historia admits, shutting the cash register. “There’s a guy who buys flowers for his wife on the third Thursday of every month. I know his name by now and I’m sure he knows mine.”

Ymir lets the idea settle into her head and grins, “So I’m a regular now, huh? Cool.” 

“See you next week then?” Historia guesses, leaning her elbows on the counter. “Same bat time, same bat channel?” 

“I guess so, yeah,” Ymir agrees. It appears that she can’t stop herself from beaming at Historia. “Next week. See you then.” She heads towards the shop’s door, turning back one more time before heading to the shop’s exit. 

The door closes behind her and Ymir returns back into the city. Rain sprinkles from the grey skies above, it coats the window of Zacharius Flowers with tiny droplets and collects onto her clothing in damp clumps. 

Before Ymir heads to the nearest crosswalk, she glances back to the window of the shop. The droplets blur her line of sight, but even then, she can still see the faint image of Historia inside. The shorter girl is spraying shelves of cacti with water now, having moved out from behind the counter. 

Ymir takes in a breath and heads on her way, wondering just what she will buy from the flower shop next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Mike running a flower shop and acting as a positive parental figure towards Historia. Remind me to write a bit more about that later.


End file.
